<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Types of kisses drabbles by PollyDarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463532">Types of kisses drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton'>PollyDarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Marauders era, cute moments, types of kisses, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstar and all the kisses they shared. Drabble collection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a series of drabbles based on this list of <a href="https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts">50 types of kisses</a>.<br/>It's originally being posted on tumblr, but I'm adding it here because I like to keep everything in one place.<br/>Each chapter is a drabble, and I will write these until I don't want anymore or until I run out of prompts, whichever comes first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A small, fleeting kiss</b>
  <b> – </b>
  <b>which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.</b>
</p>
<p>Remus and Sirius were alone in the boy’s dorm. Remus was sitting against the headboard of Sirius’ bed, scribbling across the edge of the book he was reading, and Sirius was sitting on the floor against the wall in front of Remus. They had run out of things to talk about a couple minutes ago, and Sirius had been staring out of the window, lost in thought, head tilted so that the length of his neck was visible in a way that Remus deemed very unfair.</p>
<p>Remus looked at the closed door of the dorm and moved so that he was lying on his belly, head and arms hanging off the foot of the bed. He watched Sirius for a while, and when he didn’t move, except for the wand he was rotating between his fingers, Remus pulled himself forward and let his hands rest on the floor while his legs remained on top of the bed. In the second that it took for Sirius to realize of what was happening Remus pressed a soft kiss against his mouth, just a touch of lips that was interrupted by his own smile.</p>
<p>Sirius smiled back and hummed, and, ignoring Remus’ awkward position, wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in, again, for a kiss that made Remus’ belly twist and his arms shake. Thankfully, Sirius took pity on him and, kneeling on the floor, helped Remus get out of the bed and to where Sirius was. At last, he was able to wrap his arms completely around Remus and pull him close, bodies touching from chest to thigh as Remus wove his hands in the length of Sirius’ hair and tilted his head, in a way that meant full access and that increased the temperature of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Prompt # 12: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.<br/></b>
</p>
<p>Remus was very serious when he told James and Peter that he and Sirius couldn’t make it to lunch because he needed help with his Charms essay, and he didn’t even bat an eye as he grabbed Sirius by the wrist and started leading the way to the library.</p>
<p>Sirius was smart enough to not question him, instead twisting his wrist until Remus’ hand was in his own as he followed him when they took a turn that definitely didn’t lead to anywhere people went to study.</p>
<p>Remus looked both ways before pushing the tapestry that revealed the secret passage their group of friends had discovered just a few days before. He smiled at Sirius over his shoulder, still pulling him along until he felt they were hidden enough, when he leant his back against the wall and pulled Sirius to stand between his spread legs. Sirius did so gladly, his hands quickly finding their place on Remus’ hips.</p>
<p>“Since we found this place I couldn’t stop thinking of bringing you here alone.” Remus placed his hands on the sides of Sirius’ face and pulled him in for the kiss he’d been craving for.</p>
<p>And Sirius’ heart leapt in his chest as he pulled Remus closer and reciprocated the kiss, his hands working to pull him closer even as his body worked to push him against the wall.</p>
<p>They kissed like there was nothing better in the world, and, honestly, there wasn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt #25: Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.</b>
</p><p>Sirius and Remus stepped out of the green house and were greeted by the heavy droplets of the spring shower that was waiting for them outside. They started making their way to the castle blindly, their heads lowered to try and keep the water from their eyes.</p><p>Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and started pulling him along towards the castle, their boots splashing water around them and their hair quickly becoming soaked. When they were almost reaching the castle Sirius took a sharp turn and, still holding Remus’ hand, made his way to the side of castle, where they splashed some more water until they stopped under a rock that protruded from the castle’s side and gave them a small cover from the rain.</p><p>Remus stopped, breathing hard as he ran his hand through his soaked hair to get it out of his face. “We’re gonna be late for class.” He said even as he didn’t stop Sirius from stepping closer to him.</p><p>“Just a bit.” Sirius smiled and touched the side of Remus’ face, removing a strand of hair that was sticking to his cheek before kissing him, his lips soft even when wet from the rain.</p><p>Remus held the front of Sirius’ robes and pulled him closer until their chests were touching, when he held him around the waist and spread his lips, Sirius’ hand firm on the back of his head as their tongues met.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt #17: Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin. </b>
</p><p>Sirius rolled to his left so that he was lying on top of Remus, adjusting his body comfortably between Remus’ legs and placing his forearms on either side of his head as his face hovered above his.</p><p>Remus opened his eyes and smiled lazily at Sirius, his hands automatically finding their place on his lower back.</p><p>“Were you asleep?” Sirius said as he placed a soft kiss to the corner of Remus’ mouth.</p><p>Remus shook his head even as his eyes fell shut and his fingers played with the hem of Sirius’ shirt.</p><p>Sirius lowered his face again and pressed his lips to Remus’, pressing kisses on them until Remus lazily gripped Sirius’ bottom lip between his own. Sirius placed his hands on the sides of Remus’ head and held him still, his fingers sinking into the soft hair, as he tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, tasting the inside of Remus’ mouth.</p><p>Remus let his hands wander under Sirius’ shirt and he had to laugh when Sirius almost jumped through the ceiling, the best sound ever coming from his mouth. Sirius looked at him indignantly and settled himself over Remus again, one of his legs coming to rest between Remus’. He added pressure to Remus’ groin, to which he responded by pressing his hands firmly to Sirius’ lower back, laughing at his reaction again and then he attempted to distract him from the feeling of his cold hands by kissing him. Sirius squirmed some more on top of him in a way that made both their faces turn hot and kissed Remus back, his hands moving to sprawl under his back, pulling him as close as possible as Remus’ fingers trailed up his spine.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. #22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt #22: A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.</b>
</p><p>(In my hc Remus is left handed, ok)<b><br/></b></p><p>(+18)</p><p>Remus had his left leg hooked to Sirius’ right and his left hand was resting on top of Sirius’ chest, their faces perpendicular as they shared a deep, open mouthed kiss. Remus pulled away from the kiss, his body half way on top of Sirius’, and he hooked his hand in his dark hair and pulled a bit, tilting his head backwards and exposing the beautiful line of his jaw and neck. Sirius’ hand gripped the back of Remus’ neck as he started to descend, his wet lips tracing his jaw until he settled with a kiss right under his ear. Remus could feel the movement of Sirius’ breath under his palm and he pulled away to watch as Sirius’ lips parted and his eyes flickered when he pulled some more on his hair. “Merlin.” Remus huffed out and delved back into that pretty mouth, his hand quickly descending to find the waistband of Sirius’ pajama bottoms.</p><p>Sirius spread his hand on the back of Remus’ head, holding him in place, as he kissed him back at the same time that his free hand found Remus’ on his waist and placed it exactly where he wanted it. They broke the kiss to smile at each other and Remus was transfixed on the way Sirius licked his lips and let his head rest back on the pillow while moving his hips lightly under his hand.</p><p>Remus found it easy to slide his hand under the loose waistband of Sirius’ pants to get where he wanted, and he licked at the corner of Sirius’ mouth when he sighed and closed his eyes. He was unsure where he wanted to kiss next; at the beautiful parted lips, or at the long neck or even where his hand was working, but before he could make his decision he felt his soul leave his body at the sudden noise of the dorm’s door bursting open followed by James’ cheerful voice moving in their direction.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. #28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt #28: One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.</b>
</p><p>Remus was sitting on the floor, his knees bent holding up his book as he threw the remains of the apple he was eating towards the garbage can. He missed it, so he used his wand to make it reach its destiny. He licked at the apple juice that was still on his finger and smiled at Sirius, who was sitting by his side, his shoulder to the wall and his legs folded to his side. Sirius smiled softly back at him and watched as Remus went back to read his book, his hand coming to rest on Sirius’ knee close to his own.</p><p>After a couple seconds watching Moony read, Sirius noticed the little piece of fruit still hanging on the corner of his mouth, so he used his finger to remove it. He flicked it away and brought his hand close to Remus’ face again, watching his profile as his fingers moved to trace his jawline. Sirius let his eyes lose focus and his mind wander as his fingers traced Remus’ features; his short nails going from his jaw to his chin, until his fingers moved to trace the outline of Remus’ lips, going over the sweet arch of his cupid’s bow, to the corner and from there to curve of his bottom lip.</p><p>Remus, unable to concentrate on the book anymore, looked at Sirius and took in his distracted look, his eyes fixed unseeingly on Remus’ face even as his fingers continued to move. Remus tilted his head and pursed his lips, placing a soft kiss to the tips of Sirius’ fingers, to which he reacted with a small smile, his eyes regaining focus as he thumbed at Remus’ bottom lip. “Where were you?”, Remus smiled back and kissed at his thumb again, leaning close until Sirius’ hand fell away from his face and was replaced by his lips.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. #44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Prompt #44</strong>
    <strong>: Tentative kisses given in the dark.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius turned to lie on his side and put his hand in front of him, moving it through the air until he found Remus’ arm. He moved closer, until his chest was touching his arm and placed his hand on his chest. Sirius felt Remus sigh and ran his hand up his chest, and then up his neck, until he found his chin, which he held lightly as he leaned his face closer until his lips found his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus turned his body to face Sirius and hooked his leg on his hip to pull him close. He touched the exposed skin of Sirius’ arm and laughed lightly as he touched around his face. Remus moved his face under Sirius’ hand and followed the sound of his laughter until their noses were touching. Remus touched Sirius’ face tentatively with his lips, finding the corner of his mouth. They moved their heads some more, sharing small kisses, just light touches of lips, Sirius’ hand still on the side of Remus’ face and Remus’ hand on his upper back running his nails lightly on the back of Sirius’ neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good night.” Sirius mumbled, but didn’t stop kissing Remus, his fingers lazily finding his hair just where it curled behind his ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good night.” Remus couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore as he let his leg slide down along Sirius’ leg and planted a last kiss to his mouth, their bodies warm against each other.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. #43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Prompt #43: </strong>
    <strong>A kiss pressed to the top of the head.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius descended the stairs from the boy’s dormitory and found Remus sitting alone on one of the couches, head resting against the back of it as he stared at the ceiling. Sirius stopped behind the couch and looked at Remus’ face upside down from him. He folded his hand around Remus’ chin and squeezed slightly when all he did was stare at him, a lazy half smile on his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing here alone?” Sirius ran his hand up Remus’ forehead and pushed the hair away from it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus’ response consisted of blowing a raspberry and scrunching his nose, and Sirius understood perfectly that he was in one of those moods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want company?” Sirius kept running his fingers through Remus’ hair and watched as he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly before opening them again. Sirius whispered an <em>ok</em> and smiled softly. He held Remus’ face between his hands, landing a soft kiss to his lips and then one to his forehead, and a last one to the top of his head for good measure before making his way out of the room.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. #48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't see such a big height difference between them, so I adapted the prompt a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt #48: </b>
  <b>One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.<br/></b>
</p><p>Remus entered the room while toweling his hair dry and found Sirius sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, head bent as he scribbled on a piece of parchment paper, books spread all around him. Remus stepped behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders, smiling when Sirius leaned his head backwards to look at him.</p><p>“How’s it going?” Remus went around Sirius and picked his homework from the floor, scanning it quickly with his eyes.</p><p>“It’s going.” Sirius said lazily and stretched his arms over his head, his chest arching forward and his shirt riding up a bit in a way that caught Remus’ eye.</p><p>“Are you almost done?” Remus put the paper back down and looked at all the books.</p><p>Sirius hummed in agreement and grabbed Remus’ hand, pulling him towards himself. “Why? Are you having some ideas?” He wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“Maybe.” Remus let himself be pulled forward by Sirius, but didn’t give in just yet. “I thought we could go outside, the weather is nice.” He turned to look out of the window.</p><p>Sirius just hummed again and got to his knees, pulling insistently on Remus’ hand until he was in reach and he could wrap his hand around his tie.</p><p>Remus let himself be pulled forward until his body was bent in half and his face was in the same height as Sirius’. He let himself be kissed on the lips until he had to laugh at Sirius’ insistent hand trying to get him to kneel too.</p><p>Remus relented. “I thought you had to finish your essay.” He ran his hand on the side of Sirius’ face and tucked his hair behind his ear.</p><p>“Old Slug will understand.” Sirius was still toying with Remus’ tie when he leaned to kiss him again.</p><p>“Do you wanna go outside, then?” Remus was smiling even as he said it, their lips still touching.</p><p>Sirius just shook his head and grabbed him more insistently.</p><p>The sun was setting, anyway.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. # 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt #13: Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.<br/></b>
</p><p>Sirius woke up to Remus’ fingers trailing up his ribs and as his soft breath fanned lightly at his neck. He snaked his arm under Remus’ body and pulled him closer, until Remus lazily tangled his leg with Sirius’, their bodies still warm from sleep.</p><p>Remus kept trailing Sirius’ torso with his fingers, eyes still closed even as he tilted his head to stick his lips to where he thought Sirius’ cheek was. He landed the kiss on his jaw, but felt too lazy to raise his head higher, so he stayed there.</p><p>Sirius stretched, his back arching off the bed, and tilted his head to the side, until Remus’ lips found the spot he’d been blindly looking for. Remus trailed his lips lazily down the side of Sirius’ face, and Sirius could feel his eyelashes tickling softly at his cheek as his eyes fluttered in a lazy attempt to open.</p><p>“Good morning.” Sirius turned so that his body faced Remus, and let him hide his face against his neck.</p><p>“Not yet.” Remus huffed and hugged him tighter, lacing his leg around his hips, unable to keep his eyes open for long, as he nuzzled at Sirius’ neck.</p><p>“Take your time.” Sirius smiled and kissed Remus’ temple, adjusting himself in his embrace as he felt Remus’ eyelashes stop tickling at his neck and his breath even out. He ran his hand lazily up and down Remus’ spine until sleep returned and he welcomed it gladly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. # 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt: #20: Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.<br/></b>
</p><p>Remus was late. He was held behind in the Prefects meeting and now he had to run or James was going to eat him alive for being late for another Marauders Meeting®. He was almost there, though, just one more flight of stairs and he’d be able to breathe again. Remus was halfway up the stairs when he collided with something soft and almost went tumbling down the steps he had just climbed. He was thankfully saved from certain death – or at least embarrassment – by a hand holding the front of his robes and pulling him back to place.</p><p>“Careful, there.” Sirius had a beaming smile on his face as he helped Remus stand safely. “Where were you?”</p><p>“Got held back at the prefects meeting.” Remus took a deep breath and let Sirius brush the hair away from his face. “Is James going to kill me?” He held the front of Sirius’ robes and moved closer, having to tilt his head back to be able to look at his face because of the stairs.</p><p>“For sure.” Sirius seemed to be having fun, though, as he placed his hands on Remus’ shoulders. “He asked me to go looking for you.” He didn’t show any sign that wanted to move.</p><p>“Didn’t he realize what a mistake that was?” Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist, waiting until he had bent forward enough to kiss him on the lips.</p><p>“He never learns.” Sirius said, face close to Remus’. He patted Remus on the head. “I like it when you’re short.</p><p>Remus laughed and grabbed Sirius’ face, “Good.” He kissed him properly, at last, enjoying what time they had before James appeared searching for them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. #19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt # 19: One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.<br/></b>
</p><p>Midnight found Remus and Sirius in bed, trying to be silent even as their hearts were racing and their hands fumbled. Their shirts were long gone and their chests were now warm from friction.</p><p>Sirius pulled back, supporting himself on his forearms on the sides of Remus’ head, and had to tear his eyes away from the parted lips to be able to focus. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He felt he might combust if he had to wait too long for an answer, but he had to know.</p><p>Remus pushed Sirius backwards, until he was sitting, and moved to sit on his lap, unable to be away for long. He pushed the hair away from Sirius’ face and kissed him on the lips. “Yeah.” He signed, his eyes still closed, and kissed him again. “Are you?” He looked at Sirius’ eyes as he waited for the response, his hands roaming over his back.</p><p>Sirius nodded, eyes still glued to Remus’ lips that kept calling him in, and pulled him until their chests were touching before kissing him with intent and moving to lie him back on the bed. His head was reeling from how easily Remus went, and how he parted his lips to let him in; He felt Remus’ hands run down his back and he gasped when they reached their destiny, pulling him closer in a way that made him feel like he was on fire.</p><p>And as the night went on and the clothes disappeared they both came to realization that no matter how close they got, it would never be close enough to put out the fire.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>If you feel like it, follow me on <a href="polly-darton.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>